


Lewd

by Nia_Kantorka



Series: Wanton [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, alternative universe, consensual sex slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: Harry wears a collar today that makes him obey all of his master's wishes.





	Lewd

**Author's Note:**

> This fic gave me a hard time in the beginning and I rewrote its start about four or five times until I settled not on Harry's but his master's pov. I'm sorry as it is not everybody's favourite, but the damn man refrained from talking in anything else than in second ppov. Well, as long as Harry is happy... 
> 
> First time I braved this fest with my own prompt. It got a bit more feelsy than planned, but I like the result, and hope all the hp_kinkfest fans do too. In case it's not clear from summary and tags the showcased kink is consensual sex slave. Enjoy. :D
> 
> [Candamira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Candamira/pseuds/Candamira) and [vix_spes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes)'s beta work helped to rein Harry's master in, and that was very much appreciated. Thank you, ladies! Another thank you goes to our kinkfest mods who made the fest happen again. ♥

_**Lewd** _

The collar oscillates faintly with magic when you fasten it around Harry's neck and an ineffable joy rises in your heart. The slim and delicate ring of supple leather rests smoothly above his Adam's apple, non-restricting and light. No rings, clasps, spikes or name tags add weight to it. You won't need any of it. Harry neither.

His wiry naked body is illuminated by the hearth's glimmering light, showing a faint sheen of perspiration on his skin and the flush that always runs down his throat petering out on his chest. Limpid green eyes flicker in excitement. You would have a hard time containing yourself from sweeping Harry up into your arms and carrying him over to bed, if demonstrating restrain wasn't one of your strongest traits. 

One of his hands reaches up, stroking over silver and gold-embroidered leather where it follows the collar's binding runes with careful fingertips. You've tried it on yourself and know how their magic tingles on skin before it sinks deeper into flesh, spreading warmth along nerves, veins, and bones. 

You smile at him, proud and pleased with him and with yourself. Harry wears this particular collar for the first time. Even if your relationship has grown strong over the years, it shows he trusts you irrevocably—such a heady and intoxicating power he has bestowed on you. Once put on, the collar forces its bearer to obey every wish of the person who wrapped it around their neck. Like an _Imperio_ you can pull on and off. 

Utterly convenient for your purpose, it would be a tremendous weapon in the wrong hands. Yet Harry has asked you for it. Thank Merlin he doesn't know how deeply that affects you. Being given so much power by and _over_ the strongest wizard of your times. Of course Harry is aware that you thrive on his submission, on holding the reigns, and calling the shots but knowing that he can't get out—not even if he wanted to—and has chosen this deliberately, really gets to you. The hardening bulge in your trousers only confirms your predicament. 

It's about possibilities and what-ifs for the both of you. More than compelling Harry to submit to you as he does that beautifully on his own. That is why you crafted the collar together, combined his strength, your knowledge about magical artifacts, and both your effort. All to create a suitable item that is going to nourish your relationship whenever it's worn. You know that Harry fought off his first _Imperio_ at the incredibly young age of fourteen and has done so countless times since then. As far as you know, he's the only one who has ever managed this deed. All the more extraordinary, considering he lets you put this collar around his neck. Your Harry is marvellous. 

"Come on, on your knees." Your voice is steady, but if someone knows you as well as Harry does, they can hear your excitement vibrating in it. In a fraction of a second he is kneeling and waiting for your next command. His eyes find yours and you see the thrill of anticipation mirrored in them. 

Your gaze wanders slowly over his nude body. From the unruly black mess of hair that would put you in despair if you were a lesser man, over the distinctive lightning bolt scar which has whitened to near invisibility over time. His mesmerising eyes always see right through you, and his lithe, but strong muscles so often cater to your every whim. You love the galaxies of moles imprinted upon his flesh. The thought of running your hand through the soft smudge of chest hair makes your fingers twitch. You can imagine following it downwards where it becomes a dark trail leading to his groin. His cock is hard, drops of pre-come are glistening on his flat belly. Yes, your boy is a beguiling sight.

After summoning your toys and the jar of lubrication you join Harry's side. You let him crawl towards the bed while you walk next to him.

You sit down and demand, patting the place next to you, "up and lie across on your back."

He shivers and does as he's told.

"You aren't allowed to find release before I permit it. To be honest, I'm rather curious how the collar will hold you back. Let's explore more of its magic and redraw your boundaries. Shall we?" 

You give him a smug smile and grab a pillow from the bedhead to place it at his bedside. Harry nods and wriggles a bit on the soft sheets to get comfortable on the pillow before he lets his legs fall open. You hum encouragingly.

"Open yourself wider for me," you say. All the while you take off your waistcoat and slowly pull up the sleeves of your shirt. Maybe you should have put on a robe for the occasion. You dismiss that thought because you know how much Harry loves to see you less put together. A robe wouldn't have had Harry's pupils blown wide and his gaze lingering on your arms. Seeing how much even the simple gesture of rolling up your sleeves affects him, elates you. His breath has become faster and his cock is twitching against his belly while he follows your command by hooking one arm around each poplit.

"You are my pretty thing to play with, aren't you?"

"Yes… please."

"Oh, we haven't even started and you are already begging."

Laughing delightedly, you cover the fingers of one hand with lubricant and your other hand slides over his bare skin. Down his thigh towards the junction of leg and arse. Considerately, you cast a wordless Warming Charm before you begin to circle his plugged hole with just a fingertip. You want him desperate and yearning for your every touch, but not uncomfortable. At least not yet.

His body goes pliant under your ministrations. Has from the start. A given that fascinates you to no end. How Harry's declared you trustworthy with his body alone. Your beloved boy.

He moans when your finger draws patterns on his sensitive skin to proceed budging his plug. Harry loves his plug. A sign you've trained him well. You add new lubrication to it, relishing in the squelches this elicits. Your trousers become more constricting but you concentrate solely on Harry. Without any hurry you play with his arse, undeterred by his erratic breathing and soft moans.

Harry is always silent in voicing his pleasure when you start to work him over and once again you wish you could avenge his abusive upbringing. He doesn't want you to and—naturally—could do it himself with ease. Yet it's not in his nature. One of the few sources of conflict between you. You can't understand how he lets his horrid Muggle relatives get away with the way they treated him, but you consult his wishes as they are more important to you than your own for petty revenge.

Distracting yourself, you pick up the new toy you've purchased to be used together with the collar.

"I have bought you something," you tell Harry and his blissfully closed eyes fly open. "It is something that will go wonderfully with your collar. I've been looking forward to seeing you take it. Knowing, how good you will be for me."

You remove the plug to replace it with the toy. His passage is a bit puffy, but wholesomely pink and greedily sucks this new object in. "Feels just like the same, doesn't it? Well, but this one will grow in girth and length whenever I wish for it. Like I said. A perfect match to go with that pretty fastening around your throat."

Softly, you intone the spell to activate the toy's magic and without much delay gooseflesh rises on his arms. You change position and sit next to Harry's torso, bringing your mouth close to his.

"How do you feel?" you ask, silently giving another command.

"At… at your mercy," he puffs.

"Ah, and isn't that exactly what we want, love?"

Harry nods and takes some deep breaths while you wordlessly cast once more. He shudders and you lean closer to kiss him. Your tongues meet and it takes lavish time for their dallying to end. Now you are panting too.

"Will you get to your breaking point before or after we've reached the girth of my fist? It's been some time since we tried that, hasn't it?" you pester him with questions, knowing well enough that he isn't going to answer them anytime soon.

Harry's characteristic flush has intensified and the sheen of perspiration congregated to droplets of sweat visible on his temple and in the hollow between his collarbones. His chest is heaving by now and, with a thought, you charm the toy again.

A whine is your reward. He has become restless and is unconsciously wagging his head and clamping his legs with strength as if to avoid letting go all at once.

"You are doing so well, my love. All for me," you praise him and now he moans. The magic of the collar is as perfidious as requiting. When Harry does as he is told—and he has to—serotonin and other happy hormones flood his bloodstream. Being lifted from an _Imperio_ leaves people devastated once they realise what they did under its influence. But Harry obeys and can enjoy his doing. It must be close to a perpetuum mobile, a circle, rewarding him for being trapped in it.

After another nonverbal command you reach for the other accessory you've kept on hand for tonight. Silver nipple clamps. Both clamps resemble biting snakes whose bodys and tails twine around each other to make for a comely chain. It's wonderful how Harry writhes when you yank it once it's connected to his body.

You don't warm the clamps because the time has come to up the ante and to push Harry towards his limits. First you give in and caress the downy speckles of hair on his chest like you've wanted earlier. Then you order the toy in Harry's arse without a word to inflate again before you let your fingers wander, finally seeking out one nipple which you stroke until it is rosy and perked up.

Of course Harry knows—if his fidgeting on the sheets is any indication—of the things to come. Your voice is laced with mischief when you say, "nothing of that. You will stay still until the snakes have hooked their little teeth into your nubs."

You attach the first snake head to his nipple and watch his body struggling to fulfill your demand. Harry shudders, sweats, and bites his lower lip nearly bloody until you clamp his hardened second nub with the other snake. Once you are done, Harry whines long and loud and his upper body aches into a beautiful bow just to slump back onto the mattress a second later. He still whimpers a few times, when you toy with the dangling silver chain again.

Seeking out his chapped lips, you lessen the damage Harry's brought upon his tender flesh with soothing licks and pecks. Torment and consolation are two sides of the coin you inflict on him. Imposing one without the other wouldn't be right and would render you unworthy. Undeserving to play with Harry's body, worthless of his trust and love. You owe it to yourself to treat him like the gift he is.

It's so easy to get lost in your kisses with your hands buried in his hair, stroking his scalp. Forcibly you separate yourself from his pliable mouth.

"I will be back," you say and pet his shaggy hair once more in parting before you get up and wander around the bed to settle across from his exposed arse. What a lovely sight. While the diameter had been less than two inches when you've started today's game it's now expanded to three and a half at least.

"You look stunning with your hole wrecked like this. With your flesh so splendidly strained. I can't even fathom how much your innards must have shifted to make room for its considerable length. It's growing more in length than width. Did you know? Of course you do, you are experiencing it first hand. Let's see how big it has become."

Harry whines and shakes his head, but you ignore him and grip the base of the toy pulling at it in increments until you have retrieved its full length out of his arse. You raise it high enough so Harry can see for himself.

"My, that is not less than seven inches. I'm astonished your belly isn't already distending. Let's put it back where it belongs."

Harry in- and exhales deeply a few times while you shush him by picking up humming the nonsensical little melody from before under which he relaxes. After adding more lubrication to the toy's surface you push it slowly back into Harry's gaping hole not stopping until it's fully sheathed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Er… okay?"

"Was that a question? I'm afraid that is not good enough," you say, and slap both his cheeks in close succession. Harry whimpers pitifully but you have none of it.

"Say your word when you need to. Please remember, not even the collar's runes will hinder you. What's your word, my sweet boy?"

"It's… it's... Bludger," Harry utters, as incoherent as he should be by now.

"That's it." Even if you both enjoy a good game of Quidditch, nothing related makes it into your bedchambers except for Harry's safeword—thankfully used only on rare occasions. "Look, how good you are," you add, caressing the red imprints you've left on his arse consolingly.

The pressure on your own cock has become worse and worse and you think it has gone on long enough to do something about it. You leave Harry's stuffed and naked rear alone and enchant the toy one last time before you slip off the bed with jerky and less graceful movements than usual.

You see Harry desperately trying to hold on to his legs and in the meantime open the fastenings of your trousers.

"Let your legs slide, love," you command, and Harry sighs in relief. Whilst you have ensured that your boy is spread out more comfortable you are tending to yourself by freeing your length out of its confines and giving it a few short strokes.

When you've reached the side by Harry's head you bend down to press a fleeting kiss on his lips before you let him know how today's session is going to end by murmuring into his ear. He keens and his eyes sparkle, spurring you on.

You scramble the short distance with your trousers undignifiedly pooled around your calves—way too eager to vanish them now. With a strong grip you raise both of Harry's arms so they frame his head and you can slip into the vacant space kneeling over his torso.

Harry knows what you want. With his tongue he laps up drops of translucent preejaculate, caressing the slit of your cock's head extra thoroughly. You groan blissfully and push into his wet mouth. His cocksucking skills are unparalleled.

At first you were sad when you became aware that your boy hadn't even had a gag reflex that could be trained. That thought didn't last once you realised how conveniently you could use both his holes to your advantage. In fact you have only ever been proud of his clever tongue and adaptable throat since then.

Harry's moans vibrate around your length when you start to fuck his mouth in earnest. You are already embarrassingly close to the edge—though taken into account how long you've tormented your boy there's no need to be ashamed.

"The moment I've spilled you are allowed too," you say with a voice so husky you barely recognise it as your own.

Harry alternates between sucking your cock in as deep as he manages in his reclined position and licking along your shaft with his nimble wet tongue.

With your nerves on fire and heat seeping into every fibre of your being it doesn't take you long to shoot your load down his throat. With a last effort you flop down next to his still high-strung form and grab his angry red cock with one and the silver chain adorning his chest with the other hand.

"Your turn, love," you say and rip the clamps off his nipples.

The sudden pain and the firm grip of your fingers are more than enough to push Harry over the precipice. He cries out and his cock twitches and twitches within your fist, coating you fingers with seed. You are still whispering praise into his ear long after the last feeble spurts ceased and you loosened your clasp.

The first thing you do once you have found your bearings is to extract the toy carefully from Harry's used passage. One meticulous check for signs of tears and other injuries later you grab your wand from the bedside table and clean you both from any sticky remains. Then you summon the duvets that were put aside for your session.

Once Harry is freed of the collar and you have relocated him lengthwise and cocooned him with his cover and bedded his head on his pillow you cross the room to the tallboy. Here you disrobe and collect a prepared tray of fruits, cheese, and crackers together with a pitcher of water and glasses.

Nude, you carry everything to the bed and slide back onto the mattress without so much as rocking your resting lover. You pull him loosely into your arm. Harry's gaze is indrawn and you know from experience it will stay like that for some time. Yet you dip a cracker in hummus and prod his lips with the morsel. Unconsciously, he takes it and begins to chew.

It's the most fascinating thing that Harry's mind can float but his basic physical functions still work. You feed and help him drink while picking a few bits and pieces for yourself. When you are finished you let the remnants disappear with a flick of your wand.

At last Harry shifts towards you and mindful green eyes lock with yours.

"You overfed me again," he says with fond exasperation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my darling boy. I always fear, you wouldn't eat enough if waited for you to leave subspace."

He skids closer and buries his nose in the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent. Chuffed that he doesn't object you stay silent and enjoy his proximity and let him be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments, but would also be chuffed if you just come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://niakantorka.tumblr.com/). Please also spread the word about the wonderful [hpkinfest](http://hpkinkfest.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> 


End file.
